Silvermist
Silvermist is one of the major fairies in the Disney Fairies franchise. Silvermist is a water-talent fairy of East Asian appearance. She looks on the positive side of life and acts as an influence between Tinker Bell and Iridessa. She is voiced by Lucy Liu who also voiced Viper. Personality Silvermist is noted to be friendly and sympathetic, making her one of the first fairies Tinker Bell had befriended. She is also notably absent-minded, often forgetting new duties or journeys she pretakes in. Nevertheless she is very free-spirited and eager to new adventures and show strong loyalty to her duties as a water-talent fairy. Physical appearance Silvermist appears to have an Asian appearance with a slender figure, long, black hair with a slight dark blue tint to it, and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress that seems like made from painted leaves as seen in Tinker Bell. Her new dress (with matching shoes) is white-and-blue gradients can be seen in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue, she wears a dress made of blue pea petal which has a big yellow spot in middle-right. Appearances Tinker Bell Silvermist acts as the main deuteragonist in the first film. She is first seen at Tinker Bell's arrival to Pixie Hollow alongside other fairies. She immediately befriends Tinker Bell upon her first day in Pixie Hollow, who is then assigned as a Tinker fairy. Seeing that see dislikes her job, she decides to see if she has the talent of several of the other fairies within the hollow. A Water Fairy is one of her first choices and Silvermist willingly teaches her how to put water drops on spiderwebs. Unfortunately, Tinker Bell fails this task and goes on to figure out if she has other talents, eventually failing them as well and coming to the conclusion that she is a Tinker Fairy, which she later gets used to. Eventually, a disaster occurs before the beginning of Spring, causing all the fairies (including Silvermist) to be unable to travel to the mainland. Tinker Bell, alongside Silvermist and the rest of the fairies help repair the damage caused b the disaster and successfully travel to the mainland. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Silvermist plays a smaller role in the sequel, though remains a major character. She comes across Terence, and notices that he is disgruntled from an argument with Tinker Bell. She calms him down and advises him to give Tink some time to cool off before confronting her again and apologizing. Later she advises Tink about the solution as well, in the hopes that the two can reconcile. She is later seen mentoring tadpoles to blow bubbles as practice for the upcoming celebration of the blue harvest moon. At the finale, she witnesses Tinker Bell using shattered pieces of the legendary moonstone to create blue pixie dust,a special form of pixie dust that allows the fairies of Pixie Hollow to fly. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Silver mist is seen attending the Fairy Camp alongside her friends, there she states that "the water feels grouchy", implying that a storm was coming. She is later informed by Vidia that Tink was captured by a human girl (later revealed to be named Lizzie) and decides to join the rest of her friends in a quest to rescue her. Unfortunately, their journey becomes hazardous as Sil's statement about the incoming storm becomes true, bring heavy rain and disabling the fairies from flying. Nevertheless they manage to reach the house where Tink is being "held hostage" and reunite with her friend. However, Lizzie's father attempts to capture Think using a jar and manages to capture Vidia instead and proceeds to take her to the London Museum for research (and possibly dissection). Silver mist and the rest of her fairy friends use pixie dust to enable Lizzie to fly and track her father to London, where they tell him the importance of keeping the fairy's existence a secret. She is last seen attending a picnic with her friends, Lizzie, and her father. Secret of the Wings Silvermist is first seen figure-skating on the water. She later informs one of the doctors that Tinker Bell has crossed the bridge to the Winter Woods (which is forbidden by the fairies of Pixie Hollow), Tinker Bell however returns back to Pixie Hollow and tells Sil about what she has found on the other side of the bridge. The Pirate Fairy Silvermist, alongside Tinker Bell and their friends attempt to track down and retrieve the stolen blue pixie dust from the Pirate Fairy Zarina. In the firm she is turned into a fast-fairy accidentally after a mishap with spilling the blue pixie dust. TinkerBell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Silvermist once again returns with Tink and her friends in discovering a strange beast that is haunting Pixie Hollow. Printed Media Beck and the Great Berry Battle In the books, she appeared briefly in Beck and the Great Berry Battle. During the Berry Battle, Silvermist had gone through four umbrellas and was getting a new one from Rosetta. Tink, North of Neverland In Tink, North of Never Land, Silvermist helps make Terence feel better after his fight with Tinker Bell by teaching him to walk on the water with skimmers. Then again at the end worried about Tink and happy to see her. Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse While at a fairy picnic and playing spots and dots a white ladybug landed on her head. Iris acts concerned about it because it is considered unlucky. Silvermist doesn't believe it, though, but when playing fairy tag she bumps her head causing the others to think she is cursed. Vidia tries to get a rise out of her several times, while to prove herself she accidentally knocked all the pitchers that she had just filled down. Again causing the fairies to believe she is cursed, then she misses the best songbird concert ever, again another sign. For a water ball contest, together with Fira, they try to work together to get rid of the curse. She goes to sleep on the beach and Vidia wakes her up for the contest. At the contest, she finds a five-leaf clover and the curse is supposedly lifted, but Silvermist still believes that is wasn't bad luck at all. Four Clues for Rani In Four Clues for Rani, Silvermist had accidentally dropped Tally's belt in Havendish Stream. Rani went in after it for them and got it, then she and Tally went to the Home Tree. Her partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt was Zuzu. Other appearances ''Pixie Hollow Games'' Silvermist appears in the television special and is partnered with Marina. In the "How Do I Train" shorts, Silvermist claims that she shows no mercy in training for the games, but she is shown to be willing to stop for the safety of an animal, unsurprisingly. Though she's in the competition, she roots for Rosetta who is attempting to gain the first win for the garden fairies who are known to have never won a competition in the Pixie Hollow Games. Gallery Images Silvermist001a.jpg Silvermist_25_display.png Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg Spying on tink by rufusmisser-dabqt22.png silvermist-tinker-bell-86.2.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8317.jpg|Silvermist in the Credits Silvermist_1024x768.jpg Tinks friend's in Pixie Hollow Games.jpg French_Poster_-_Silvermist.jpg|Silvermist as A Fast-Flying Fairy Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|Tink's friends screaming Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-4224.jpg|Silvermist vomiting The-Pirate-Fairy-33.jpg Tinkerbell.Silvermist.jpg Fe74541f909dfe63028edf5b5592560c.jpg Silvermist_2D.jpg 937657Ondineautomne.png 1361277262_youloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki05.jpg Image005.jpg 476970ondinepiratefairy.png tinkerbell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-silvermist-1497110205.jpg 617967 disney-fairies-friends-cartoon-poster 1024x1024 h.jpg|Silvermist with her friends Tinker Bell Rosetta Periwinkle Vidia Fawn and Iridessa. Navigation Category:Fairies Category:Contradictory Category:Elementals Category:Optimists Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Honest Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes